This invention relates to a device and system for determining electrical energy diversion. In particular, the invention is for a device to detect the unauthorized connection of load to the power line supply from a utility to a consumer, ahead of the watt-hour meter.
Tampering with the supply of electrical power from a utility to a consumer is becoming an increasing problem. One manner of electricity theft in this fashion is for the consumer to tap off power from the power lines from the utility at a point ahead of the location of the watt-hour meter. Such tapped off power can be led by the consumer to operate air conditioners, swimming pool pumps and similar apparatus. Often such consumers incorporate a switch in the tapped off line so that when they suspect or are aware of a meter reader's visit to the home, such switch is used to isolate the illegally connected apparatus. Thus, if forewarned, the consumer usually has a simple facility for covering over his illegal use of electricity.
There is accordingly a need to have an electrical energy diversion detection device which relatively unsuspectingly and quickly can be located in position and used to detect illegally consumed electricity. Thereby the ease for the consumer to hide his illegal use is minimized. The applicant is unaware of any such device which is currently available.